She Will Be Loved
by IrishBlessing
Summary: This is about a young woman trying to help her Autistic older sister over come the odds.
1. Chapter 1

-1I started this story a while ago.. I think I'm gonna try again a few people liked it before... Its about a young girl name Maya who has autism.. **_Autism is a developmental disorder that some people are born with — it's not something you can catch or pass along to someone else. It affects the brain and makes communicating and interacting with other people difficult. People who have autism often have delayed language development, prefer to spend time alone, and show less interest in making friends. Another characteristic of autism is what some people describe as "sensory overload": Sounds seem louder, lights brighter, or smells stronger. Although many people with autism also have mental retardation, some are of average or high intelligence.  
_**  
Its nothing special but I figured I could give this story one more shot...

**CHAPTER 1 STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION  
**

**_Cast  
Gavin- Quinn's boyfriend  
Felicia- Maya's sister  
Quinn - Best friends with Felicia  
Devon Felicia's boyfriend  
Maya- She has autism, Felicia's older sister  
Haden- Boyfriend of Maya  
_**

**Chapter 1**

_Alot of people ask me when they see my older sister Maya if she is younger then me and if she "retarded". I've known Maya since I was born why would I tell someone she is retarded. She is the smartest person I know. I don't understand why people label the MRDD. My best friend Quinn just adores Maya. Just because Maya looks younger doesn't mean anything... I love Maya... I remember when I was little Maya had to go to the Doctors alot and she always had to have her poetry book. She loved poetry. She had some wacky sayings that she would blurt out randomly like "Betty Crocker Butheads" or "A pig is standing victory at sea". I giggled and she smiled at me. Thats how I new that Maya was beyond special...  
_  
"Wow, Felicia that was a good Essay." smiled Dr Pittman

Felicia took a deep breath.

"Thanks. I'm still working on it. I still need to add the truth about Autism, Dr. Pittman. Its all most done." she smiled.

"Great. Do you think you'd be able to read that essay at Kalhorn Community College for Autism Awarness Conference?"

Felicia's jaw dropped.

"Uh.. Me?" she stampured

Dr. Pittman chucked.

"Yes Felicia. You." he winked.

"Wow..Freshman at Kalhorn Community College reading for a conference... I mean not... just any conference Autism Awarness." she said slowly

Felicia walked out of the classroom and headed home...

**note from author **

I am still working on Chapter 1... Once its finished I will repost the entire Chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Felicia was a bit nervous about reading her essay on Autism and how people would react when they found out her older sister Maya had Autism. Felicia prayed and prayed for strength to get through the rest of this week and to finish her essay. She had to make it perfect. But then she had an idea.

As Felicia walked home after class she was thinking if there was anyway for her essay to stand out from the rest. Felicia smiled and though "_This is going to be the best essay ever._" She hurried home and called out to their mother "Mom, are you home I need to ask you a question its really important" Felicia waited for a reply

Maya flew around the corner "Felicia!" and hugged her. Coming home from a long day of class and having your sister practically tackle you to the ground is the best feeling in the world.

"Yes dear, I'm upstairs" answered their mother.

"Dr. Pittman asked me to read my essay at the Autsim Awareness Conference next week! And I had this awesome plan that you and Maya come with me." Felicia finally took a breath.

"Glad you finally took a breath there sweetie I though you were going to turned blue from lack of oxygen" smirked their mother.

"Funny mom. So can you guy come?" Felicia said excitedly

"Well, we are going to have to talk to your father, you know how he is when Maya is around a large group of people." their mother said with a sigh.

"Mom, Maya is a big girl she is an adult. Why dont you let her answer." Felicia said watch Maya pace back and forth with her poetry book.

"Honey, Im not going to repeat myself. We have been over this a thousand times" She said looked at Felicia

"Mom, you and dad have talked about how Maya needs to be out and about why not at the Autism Conference. I bet there are plenty of people like Maya there. Plus you and dad will have something to talk about with other parents that are facing the challenges of Autistic Child." Felicia walking toward Maya.

Maya was pacing back and forth and saying her nursery rhymes really fast.

"Maya, Did you have a good day?" smiled Felicia

Maya looked at Felicia

"Go to conference with my Felicia" shouted Maya

"Maya, calm down and lets sit and read your poetry book Felicia said guiding Maya to the couch.

Felicia's mother look at the girls and sighed a deep sigh.

"_When is Felicia going to learn that sometimes its not good to take Maya to large gatherings_"

* AUTHORS NOTE Please let me know what you think of Chapter 2*


End file.
